crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.38: Magic (4)
Chapter 38: Lark is out of breath after running away from the nurse's office. He remembers the strange encounter he had with a barely dressed Bathory, and he asks himself whether Angela will be okay with the strange girl. At the nurse's office, Angela exclaims that the girl having the name "Bathory" is impossible. Bathory replies that Angela, as the last of Erzebet bloodline , should be able to tell. She starts talking about the Walpurgis Night and notes that Angela is the only survivor of tha last festival, that caused the annihilation of all the pureblood succubi. Angela tells Bathory that she doesn't want to talk about this 'incident', which she barely remembers and which lead to the annexation of the Erzebert territory by Nergal. She also says that everthing was already over when she awoke. Angela's solemn mood then turns confrontational as she demands for Bathory to explain who she is and why she has the same name as her "Unni". As she starts to say about her sister, "She is already..", Bathory intervenes and tells to calm down and that she hasn't come because she wanted to. She then smiles and says, "That woman gave birth to me." Angela is left wide-eyed at the news that her older sister had a daughter. Bathory's smile is replaced by an intense glare as she tells Angela that she finds speaking about her mother to be unpleasant and that she getting irritated by Angela not listening to what she has to say. Angela is taken aback by Bathory's change of mood, and she wonders if something happen between her older sister and the girl. At the director's office, Navarus tells his son, "Well done, Sekreuz. Angela ought to be satisfied with that." Setz then hesitantly asks about Neal, since that Carne is looking for him. Navarus tells Setz to pay Neal no mind, as the boy's behavior will be properly fixed this time around by him. Setz meekly says, "Okay." Navarus then reveals that Neal isn' t their major concern, but instead it is Gilles de Rais, whom he calls the snake of the Council. Setz is shocked when he hears this name. Navarus continues saying that Gilles has started targeting them after the declaration ceremony of the student council. Meanwhile at the nurse's office, Bathory is also talking about Gilles de Rais to Angela. Angela asks if the Council has started to act. Bathory tells her that the Council hasn't acted yet, but they are starting to take an interest. Angela then expresses suspension of Bathory's words, and says that Bathory or Navarus could be on the Council. Bathory laughs at Angela's suspicion and notes that she is not part of the first generation. Bathory then asks if Angela knows why the Council is interested in her and Navarus. Angela then realizes with terror that the Council may know about her research. Bathory commends Angela for coming to Arzew, as she will be able to receive protection from Navarus here. She then says that she just doesn't want the last of her clan to disappear in vain. She concludes, saying, "If you are doing something for that Navarus". This causes Angela to yell in a burst of anger that her actions are for her own objectives and not for "that Bastard". Bathory then suddenly stands up. She says that now that she has warned her, Angela should be careful. As she waves goodbye and leaves, she tells Angela that she will keep secret Lark's human identity and that she is glad to have met Angela. After Bathory disappears around the corner, Angela unsuccessfully attempts to stop her. Seeing that Bathory has disappeared, she thinks to herself, "Because we too are the inly family members we have left in the world". Category:Chapters